Conversations at the End of the World
by Korsriddare
Summary: As they prepare to return to Soul Society, the Sixth Division Captain and the former Third Espada converse. Byakuya, Nel, Oneshot.


**Title: Conversations at the End of the World  
****Author:**Korsriddare  
**Characters: **Kuchiki Byakuya, Neliel Tu Oderschvank  
**Rating: K  
Summary: **As they prepare to return to Soul Society, the Sixth Division Captain and the former Third Espada converse. Post HM speculation, one shot.  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach is definitely not mine.

* * *

Byakuya had never been much of a social person.

Despite his position as the head of the Kuchiki family, and thus the obligatory social gatherings he would have to attend, he rarely indulge in small talks with strangers and acquaintances.

It was thus that he stood at the edge of the congregation, watching the endless desert as Captain Unohana and the orange haired girl stabilised the more seriously injured members of their rag-tag band before leaving Hueco Mundo. The return to Soul Society will not be pleasant, if the look that Yamamoto had given him was anything to go by.

His line of reasoning was secured though, for his orders did not prohibit him for allowing his sister to leave after returning her to Soul Society. Regretfully, he doubted that the First Division Captain will see it his way. The after-action report will probably be a headache in itself, and the main culprit of that was approaching him right at the moment.

She was a contradictory being. Although she was a former Espada, Nel Tu did seem to instill genuine affection from her two followers, even if they appear to be nothing but comic relief in such a bleak place. It seems that Soul Society's intelligence on Hollows will need a complete revamp.

From what he had heard in a brief situation report when the groups met up, she had appeared to them in a child-like state, before reverting back to her adult form for a while during battle. Unohana was able to make her stay in her adult form, and somehow the Quincy was able to recreate her outfit (though he did wonder if it was standard procedure for him to carry an emergency knitting kit around all the time).

"Captain Kuchiki."

* * *

The man nodded briefly in acknowledgement and said nothing as he continued to look out towards the sand. Neliel supposed that it was good she could remember her 'second' childhood, including what Rukia and Ichigo had said.

"Filthy scamp, huh?" She glanced back at Ichigo, who was busy reassuring a blushing Orihime that he was fine after she accidentally knocked into him, again. She noted the slight tilt of his chin before he replied.

"He is uncouth, vulgar, and has no sense of propriety."

She did not respond, instead eyeing at him expectantly to continue. The shinigami turned his head slightly to look at her, before he admitted with a slight set to his jaws, "…but, with enough conditioning, he will be passable to the society."

She laughed softly.

"There, is it so hard to admit you like him?"

"I appreciate his role in saving my sister. No more, no less."

She looked back at the subject of discussion again before her expression softened.

"He is a good man."

Byakuya said nothing, but his lack of objection was clear enough to her.

"You are a good man too, coming here to rescue your sister."

He did not look at her, "I was ordered to reinforce our contingent of allies and to ensure the successful extraction of Inoue Orihime."

"And rescuing your sister?" She inquired again.

"As head of the Kuchiki family, it is my duty to oversee the well-being of family members."

"Men!" She sighed exasperatedly, "There is no harm in showing your affections to your friends and family from time to time. Is there some kind of hidden male code of conduct that prohibits this?"

Once again, there was only silence from the shinigami captain.

"Really, you should relax a little. Have lunch with your division members, yes?"

She turned to walk back to the rest of the group, but stopped as he cleared his throat softly.

"Despite being an Arrancar and a former Espada… You would have made a decent Shinigami."

Her cheeks reddened slightly at the unexpected compliment, before she smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Done! This plot idea came into mind when I read Nel's flashbacks. She seems like the noble soldier, and I became interested in possible interactions between her and Byakuya. Hope you enjoyed the short fic. 


End file.
